Uncovered Past
by MoonIce20408
Summary: Becker and Connor end up in 1993, and meet 12 year old Abby. They figure out a few things about her past. RATED T. One-shot. Connor/Abby.


"Guys, anomaly!" Jess shouted, quickly typing in to get the coordinates.

"Where?" Matt yelled from the other side of the room.

"On it now, give me two seconds." She replied in her usual calm tone. Becker and Connor had now run in and were standing behind Jess, watching the screen.

A second later, Emily and Abby both ran in together, Abby continuing to run and stand by Connor.

"Agh! Got it." Jess shouted. "I've sent the coordinates to the satnavs in the cars."

With that, everyone left.

* * *

Becker, Matt and the other soldiers that went with them were stood with EMD's aimed at the anomaly infront of them, while Connor was setting up the locking devise, and Abby and Emily were checking the near area.

The two girls came back just as Connor finished setting up.

"No sign of anything." Abby reassured them.

Connor nodded. "Good, okay. Guys!" He called over to Matt and Becker.

The men were about to move away, when the anomaly started to flicker.

"What's happening?" Emily called out.

The soldiers immediately turned back around and took aim.

"Something's coming through." Abby said. "Connor, lock it!"

"I can't with them in the way!" He yelled back, pointing to the soldiers, Matt and Becker.

The men surrounding the anomaly started to slowly back away, but in that second, something ran through.

It was, small, black and running on four legs. Running straight at Connor.

"Hold fire!" Becker shouted. "It's a… _dog!_"

"Connor, grab it!" Matt yelled, lowering his weapon.

Connor jumped slightly, and dropped to the ground and held out his arms, which he managed to scoop the dog up in, and hold to his chest.

"Guys?" Jess' voice spoke through the coms. "What's going on?"

Matt spoke first. "It's okay Jess. It's just a dog."

"What? Like, just a normal dog?" she said with a confused tone.

Becker answered this time, looking and the two girls fussing over the small creature in Temple's arms. "Appears to be."

Connor laughed. "Kinda cute, ain't he?"

"You know," Abby said, stoking the dog behind the ear, "I had a dog _just_ like this when I was a kid. Gave him a red collar though."

"Really? Never mentioned havin' a dog before."

"Never came up." Abby answered back, in a tone that ended the conversation.

Connor frowned slightly. "Erm, so what do we do with it? Just take it back?"

"We don't know what's on the other side." Becker answered.

"Becker, _it's a dog_." Abby said with a sarcastic tone. "The other side of the anomaly has got to be relatively close to our time. It won't take five minutes."

Becker huffed. "Fine. But I'm going with you."

"Hear that pup," Connor said to the scruffy little dog in his arms, "we're gonna take you home?"

"Five minutes." Abby said to him, looking him straight in the eyes.

He nodded, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Abby raised her eyebrows. "Don't answer that." He added bluntly.

"Connor, hurry up!"

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'. Say bye to the girls little guy." Connor took the dogs front leg, making it wave to Abby and Emily. Emily laughed, Abby just rolled her eyes.

"Five minutes." She said again. Connor and Becker gave her a reassuring nod, and turned to walk through the anomaly.

On the other side, it was sunny, but the two men were covered by the shadows of two brick walls either side of them.

"Where do reckon we are?" Connor asked as the started to walk down what appeared to be an alleyway.

"No idea." Becker replied, EMD at the ready. "Let's just find somewhere to put the dog, and go back."

They walked a little further, and eventually came to the end of the alley. The alley led out onto a street.

"Okay." Connor started. "Houses, cars-"

"Old cars." Becker interrupted.

"So, what, we're in the past. But not the past past."

Becker nodded. "Let's just put the dog in someone's garden, and go."

"Well maybe it lives on this street. Maybe we can find who it belongs to."

"Connor, we don't have time to go door to do-"

"Max!" Shouted a young voice. Both men turned to see a small girl running towards them.

The dog turned in Connors arms, saw the girl, and started squirming trying to get free. Connor put the dog on the ground, and it ran the last few feet to the girl.

"Told ya we could find who 'e belongs to." Connor bragged.

The small girl put a red collar round the dog's neck, and attached it to a red lead. "Thanks for finding 'im. He got out his collar and ran off." The girl looked up to the two men in front of her.

The girl was wearing a pink and green top, with white shorts, and black boots. Her blonde hair was in curls down to her shoulders. Her eyes though, were the unmistakable colour Connor had become so familiar with. Connor noticed the girl's eyes first, strange, he thought, but then the shade of the girl's hair, and her face shape looked too familiar to him too.

"It was no trouble at all miss, err?" Becker answered first.

"Oh, I'm Abigail." Becker suddenly realised what Connor was about to faint at.

12, years old maybe, but it was defiantly Abby.

Like she said before they brought the dog back, she had a dog exactly like this one. Well she didn't have a dog exactly_ like_ it, it was exactly that dog.

"Err…" She said, since they were just staring at her with wide eyes. She was getting uncomfortable. "Do you live around here; I've never seen you before?"

"Erm, no…" Connor started. "No! No, we err, we were just err, we were just passing through."

"Okay… Not to be rude or anything, but why are you wearing funny clothes?"

"Good question! Why _are_ we wearing funny clothes Becker?" Connor hissed.

"…We're going to a party!"

"Yeah, a party. For our friend. Fancy dress. _Yeah_…"

"Okay. I'm gonna go now…" Said the young Abby, who was getting very confused with the behavior of the men.

As she was about to turn away. "What happened to your arm?" Becker shouted.

As she turned, it showed a very dark coloured bruise at the top of her arm, which disappeared under the short sleeve of the top she was wearing.

Abigail became very stiff as she turned around. "It's nothing. I fell."

Connor's eyes remained on her arm, until she turned completely to face them, hiding it. He now saw other bruises he hadn't noticed before. Not as big, and fading, but they were there, on both arms and legs.

"What about all of those?" He asked. Thoughts coming to him he's never had before. _Abby's never talk about her childhood… _

"I have to go. If I don't get back home I'll get in more trouble."

The way she said it only worsened Connor's thoughts. "What do you mean _more_ trouble?"

"I- I wasn't meant to leave the house. I only did to find Max cause he got out. I need to go."

Connors jaw clenched.

"So?" Becker started, having the same thoughts as Connor. "You went out to find your lost dog. Why should you get in trouble?"

"I need to look after my baby brother…"

"Shouldn't your parents be looking after you baby brother?" Becker continued.

"Only my step-dad's in. My mum's out."

"Why isn't your step-dad looking after him?"

"I don't want him too."

"Why not?"

She didn't answer for a second, and then she exploded. "Look, it's none of your business why! I look after him for a reason! Okay!? He has me, and he doesn't need anyone else!" Then she turned and ran away down the street.

The two men stood there for a second. Connor came to his senses first. "Abby! Wait up!"

He ran after the 12 year old girl. He was much quicker than her, so caught up quickly. He got infront of her and stood in her way.

"Move!" She yelled at him. Her eyes were watering.

Connor took a deep breath, "Abby lo-"

"It's Abigail."

He nodded. "Abigail. Sorry. We didn't mean to upset you. It's just…" He could he explain everything to a 12 year old girl.

"What?"

"It's complicated. Neither me or him should have been here. We only came back because we found the dog."

"I thought you said you were going to a party..?" Young Abigail muttered out.

Connor gave her a weak smile. "Nah. Like I said, it's complicated. Believe it or not, the whole black thing he's got goin' on is his work uniform. This, what I'm wearing, is what I wear to work…"

"What's your job then?"

"You won't believe it until you see it. But you will, one day."

"What-"

"Abigail." A deep voice said from close by.

Both Connor and the small girl looked to the man that was stood in the front door of the house they were in front of.

"What are you doing?" He carried on.

"Oh, I err… I found, err-"

"I found her dog." Connor said to the man. "I was returning it to her." Connor held his stair for a moment before turning back to Abigail.

"You get out eventually." He whispered.

She frowned. "What?"

"You and Jack. You get out eventually." He gave her a smile.

"How did you know Jacks name?"

"It's complicated. But one day, in a few years time, it'll make sense, and you'll be the absolute best."

She smiled at the man. "I should go."

He nodded. "Good bye Abigail."

"Bye… What's your name."

"You'll find out one day. Don't let it keep you up at night."

"Okay… Well thank you. For finding Max."

"Anytime." He smiled, pattered the small girl, and turned around.

He sighed. If he changed anything of Abby's past, helped her, it could change everything in the future… A tear came to his eye.

When he looked back to Becker, Matt was stood there now.

"You were longer than five minutes." He said. "We got worried."

Connor nodded. "Let's just go home." Becker patted him on the shoulder, knowing what he would be feeling. Matt didn't know it was Abby he'd just seen Connor talking to, so led to two other back to the anomaly.

* * *

As soon as the three were back through the anomaly, Connor walked straight to the locking devise and locked the anomaly, hitting the bottom much harder than usual, Abby picked up on.

"Connor?" She said softly, as he stood there, staring at nothing, his eyes still watering.

Becker walked up and stood behind Abby. "Connor. You know you couldn't have changed anything. It's not your fault. If you had done something-"

"I know Becker." Connor said quickly.

Abby slowly went up to Connor and put her hand on his arm. "What? What happened?"

Connor looked at his wife to be, her eyes full of concern. "Something you never have to worry about again."

He put both his hands to her face, and pulled her lips to his.

* * *

**Okay, it's not the best thing out there, it just came to me, and I had to write it down. Possible epilogue if wanted.**

**Review?**


End file.
